true_blood_hbofandomcom-20200213-history
Alcide Herveaux
| Last=* | Appearances= *41 episodes (see below) | DeathEp= | Status= * | Place=*Shreveport, Louisiana, Originally from Jackson, Mississippi | Profession=*"Herveaux Contracting" Manager *Ex-Packmaster | Species= *Werewolf | Powers=*Able to transform into a wolf *Enhanced strength, speed and senses *Stronger than the average werewolf | Family=*Jackson Herveaux - Father *Grace Herveaux - Mother *Janice Herveaux - Sister *Debbie Pelt - Ex-fiancee (deceased) *Rikki Naylor - Ex-girlfriend *Sookie Stackhouse - Ex-girlfriend | Actor=*Joe Manganiello *Blake Michael (younger) *"Thunder" (in wolf form) }} Alcide Herveaux was a werewolf, and major character, on the HBO original series True Blood. Played by American starring actor Joe Manganiello, Alcide, also played by "Thunder", in wolf form, and by American co-starring actor Blake Michael during flashbacks of a younger Alcide in the Season 5 episode , debuts on the episode in the series' third season, and remained a prominent character through the series' third, fourth, fifth, sixth and seventh seasons. Owning a construction company with his father, Jackson Herveaux in their hometown of Jackson, Mississippi, Alcide was one of Sookie Stackhouse's main love interests, until his untimely death in the Season 7 episode . __TOC__ Personality Alcide was a loyal, respectful and decent man who displayed great loyalty toward his friends and family. Unlike many other werewolves, he was also adept at controlling his animalistic nature. For this reason, he prefers to live apart from werewolves as a lone wolf. Alcide's father, Jackson, had been the packmaster of Jackson, Mississippi, and initiated Alcide and his longtime girlfriend Debbie Pelt into the pack as youngsters. Jackson teaches the young wolves that each member must put the needs of the pack before their own, and to balance their nature between human and beast. Alcide later becomes ashamed of his father after he is abjured for stealing from the pack. Despite his rocky relationship with him, he takes over Jackson's debt to the vampire Eric Northman, and works for him as a bodyguard for Sookie Stackhouse after the vampire Bill Compton was kidnapped by werewolves from Jackson, Mississippi. Alcide later became the packmaster of Shreveport after killing the former packmaster, Marcus Bozeman. He was reluctant to accept the position at first, but later accepted the role when his former pack began to erode under the poor leadership of JD Carson, who was addicted to vampire blood and forced his pack to become subservient to the vampire Russell Edgington. As packmaster, Alcide behaved very uncharacteristically, as he let the power of being alpha go to his head. He became much more aggressive and receptive to sexual favors from the werebitches in his pack. However, he never completely abdicated his sense of morality. His pack began to distrust him when he attempted to stop them from killing the members of the well-meaning human organization Vampire Unity Society; according to pack law, threats of exposure must be eradicated. When it was discovered that Nicole Wright, the last surviving member, escaped alive and was being aided by his friend, shapeshifter Sam Merlotte, he faced a dilemma as packmaster: kill them both to appease his pack, or allow them to live and deceive his pack. He chose the latter, but was exposed by his then-girlfriend Rikki Naylor, who then challenged him for the role of packmaster. She lost the fight, but he refused to kill her and resigned his role as packmaster anyway. He returned to his old life as a lone wolf. Alcide embarked on a relationship with Sookie Stackhouse at the end of Season 6, after a long friendship that included a lot of repressed romantic feelings from both of them. He was killed in the third episode of Season 7 when he was shot to death by human vigilantes. Biography Background Alcide was born to Jackson Herveaux, werewolf packmaster of Jackson, Mississippi. He had one sister, Janice Herveaux, who owns a hair salon. He was initiated into the Jackson pack as a youngster, but was later abjured along with his father after Jackson was ousted for stealing. He has preferred to live as a lone wolf. Alcide began a relationship with werebitch Debbie Pelt as a teenager that continued into adulthood, and the two eventually became engaged. However, Debbie became addicted to vampire blood, and left Alcide for another werewolf named Cooter approximately one month before the events of "It Hurts Me Too". Alcide Herveaux/Background|Background Alcide Herveaux/Season 3|Season 3 Alcide Herveaux/Season 4|Season 4 Alcide Herveaux/Season 5|Season 5 Alcide Herveaux/Season 6|Season 6 Alcide Herveaux/Season 7|Season 7 Powers and Abilities Alcide was a werewolf, which made him generally physically stronger than regular humans, shapeshifters, and werepanthers. He was physically much weaker and slower than vampires, even in his wolf form. Vampire blood was able to increase his physical prowess, making him that much stronger than humans and even other werewolves. As a werewolf, Alcide had the ability to shift from human form into werewolf form at will, except during the nights of the full moon, in which he shifted spontaneously. His sense of smell was much stronger than humans', even while in human form. As a werewolf, he was a skilled tracker when pursuing a target. His wolf form had white fur and orange eyes. Gallery Trivia * Alcide Herveaux is the second major character to die in the final season, after Tara Thornton. Appearances Category:Characters Category:Werewolves Category:Packmasters Category:Supernatural Category:Antagonists Category:Season 3 characters Category:Season 4 characters Category:Season 5 characters Category:Season 6 characters Category:Season 7 characters